Methods from the related art for determining angular position are based on a plurality of sensors which are situated, offset by a certain angle on a mechanical element, about a rotational axis around which the mechanical element rotates. Each of the sensors records a signal which changes sinusoidally as a function of the angular position. In the case of one widely used measuring method, a so-called dipolar angular position sensor is used, which has two identical sensors that are situated offset by 90°. An angular position φ is then calculated from a first sensor signal s1 of one of the two sensors and from a second sensor signal s2 of the other of the two sensors, according to the following formula:
                    φ        =                  arc          ⁢                                          ⁢          tan          ⁢                                          ⁢                                    s              1                                      s              2                                                          (        1        )            
One disadvantage of this method is that the calculation rests on the assumption that the sensor signals are not faulty.
However, this assumption will never be fulfilled, based on inaccuracies during manufacturing, wear and outside influences. Equation 1 does not, however, make it possible to determine these inaccuracies. In addition, one is not able to ascertain the results of the arc tangent function with the aid of a simple evaluation circuit.